


Family matters

by Arienhod



Series: Plot bunny farm [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienhod/pseuds/Arienhod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looked different. Of course she did, it were what... seven years now since they saw each other for the first and the last time.<br/>But despite the now blond hair, different shaped glasses, and a more serious clothes he recognized her.<br/>The one night stand that called him few weeks after their night together to inform him she had gotten pregnant, but lost the baby.<br/>Felicity Smoak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver smiled as he reached down and picked up the small Flash action figurine. He was so going to pick on Barry later on at the fact they make _dolls_ of him.

He was grateful this stuff hasn't reached Star city yet and no one got the idea of making figurine of Green arrow. They would without a doubt produce detachable arrows to make things more cool, and it would be a serious choking danger for little children. No thank you. He had enough deaths on his soul, he didn't need kids dying cause they weren't careful when playing with a figurine that represents him.

"Here you go." he offered the small plastic Flash to the kid that dropped it after bumping into him, "Be careful with this one, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you mister." the boy answered with a wide smile, and Oliver frowned for a moment. That smile looked familiar for some reason, but he could not place it anywhere.

"You alright, man?" he heard Barry ask, and turned to look at the younger man. Absently he nodded, when he noticed the kid approaching a woman from the corner of his eye.

Instantly his eyes widened.

She looked different. Of course she did, it were what... seven years now since they saw each other for the first and the last time. She was nineteen at the time and just moved to Starling, and he was an idiot that cheated on his girlfriend every second night.

But despite the now blond hair, different shaped glasses, and a more serious clothes he recognized her.

Felicity Smoak.

The one night stand that called him few weeks after their night together to inform him she had gotten pregnant, but lost the baby.

Oliver shook his head. He was such an idiot back then. Why would she even bother to call him if she already had a miscarriage? What would be the point? The baby was gone.

But it wasn't. The kid that took her hand and followed her out of Jitters was a living, breathing proof that she lied that day.

And Oliver was going to find out why.

* * *

The sound of car doors closing caught Felicity's attention and she looked across the street from where it came from. She absently heard her little boy say something, but she couldn't hear a word of it. Her eyes were frozen on his approaching form.

"Buckle up, Will. I'll be right there." she ruffled her son's hair and rushed to intercept Oliver before he reached her car.

"Felicity." he greeted her as she stopped in front of him.

"Oliver. What are you doing here?" she was nervous, but tried to hide it. She just hoped he hasn't gotten any better at reading people.

He noticed her voice wavering though. He noticed how her hands that held a small backpack and a baseball hat shook. She was worried. Scared.

"I saw you in the cafe today. With your son." he looked away for a moment, trying to find the right words. Trying to calm himself down enough so he wouldn't snap at her and demand answers. Demand to know how she could lye to him, keep that little boy a secret from him, "Felicity..."

"He's not yours." she interrupted him, "I know that is what you are suspecting, but it's not true. I lost that baby, Oliver. And I moved to Central city for a job and I... got together with Cooper, my ex from MIT, again. My son is not yours."

Oliver nodded silently, watched as she gave him a small smile and turned to leave. But by accident she dropped the hat from her hand and, just like with the action figure, he bend down to pick it up.

Felicity silently took it from his hand and walked away. He watched her get in the car and drive away, but he had a feeling they would see each other again. But first he needed Barry to run a DNA test on the single strand of hair he got from the inside of the baseball hat that belonged to the little boy.

* * *

The adrenaline rush from the battle against Vandal Savage was long since passed. But Oliver still felt wired as he walked across the street and pushed the small iron gate open. The squeaking sound of the hinges caught the attention of a woman and the child on the front porch. And while the kid merely smiled and continued to play his mother stood up and walked down the stairs towards him.

"Oliver, what-"

"I know the truth, Felicity." he interrupted her, not even bothering to hide the anger from his voice. She lied to him, lies to his face when she told him the boy wasn't his. And he wanted answers... for a start.

The blonde nodded before looking at her son, "Will, why don't you go play in your room. It's getting chilly outside."

The boy looked like he wanted to protest, but finally nodded silently and walked into the house. Only when he closed the front door after himself did Felicity once again looked at Oliver.

"What do you want?" she had to know before anything else happened.

"Answers... to meet my son. You called him Will."

Felicity nodded, "His name is William. William Jonas Smoak. I... gave him your middle name... not sure why, it seemed fitting at the time. Sentimental."

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

There was sadness in her eyes, something that surprised him, cause she appeared cold just moments ago, angry that he came to her home and disturbed her idyllic life. After a moment of silence she sighed, "I was just admitted in the hospital when the news was announced, saw it on tv behind the nurse station. They said you were dead, died when your family yacht sunk. Despite everything... you know... I wanted him to have something of yours. So... Jonas."

"Know what? Despite what? What aren't you telling me, Felicity?" Oliver had a feeling something else was going on here.

He watched her take a deep breath to compose herself, before she opened her eyes and looked at him, "Come inside, then we'll talk."

Oliver silently followed her into the house, and into the living room. He could hear laughter coming from William's room down the hallway, and instantly smiled. It was strange. His son was happy, and therefore he was happy.

Was that how parenting worked?

"No more wasting time Felicity. Just tell me the whole truth. All of it."

"I'm not sure you're going to like it... or believe me for that matter." she took a seat on a couch, and Oliver sat on the armchair opposite of it.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because it involves your mother." she answered truthfully, "Because I don't have any evidence but my own word that it happen that way... and if you were to ask her she would deny it."

Oliver, who a long time ago stopped deluding himself his mother was perfect, rubbed his face. He would so gladly say his mother's involvement was a shock, but it wouldn't surprise him in the least. If Moira Queen was known for one thing it was her desire to protect her family, her children.

And he knew she didn't have any boundaries when it came to that.

"Start at the beginning, please. Tell me why you lied and said you lost him."

"Because I was summoned to the Queen mansion. I was working as an intern in Kord Enterprises at the time, and a driver waited for me when I got off from work. Your mother was waiting for me. She wasn't happy." Felicity sighed, she hated even thinking about that time of her life, "Made a few comments about me becoming pregnant as a plan to climb the corporate ladder faster, but that I picked the wrong family. And then she offered me 1 million dollars to deal with everything, and leave Starling city."

"And you took it." he concluded.

"I didn't." Felicity corrected him, and Oliver looked at her closely, trying to read her body language to see if she was lying, "Despite what you mother thought I didn't even know who you are. Your friend introduced you as Ollie, the guy who just broke up with his girlfriend again and could use some pretty company."

"And I corrected him and said you weren't just pretty, you were beautiful."

A first honest smile spread on Felicity's face, "That you did. And I, like a complete idiot, fell for the same charm and empty compliments dozen other girls fell for before me."

He wanted to tell her that wasn't an empty compliment, he really thought she looked beautiful that night. She looked even more beautiful right now, but now was not the time for that. He doubted there will ever be time for that. With the things he did, he just couldn't form romantic connections with anyone.

And maybe it was selfish of him to want to have his son in his life, to involve an innocent boy in the life he led. But the urge to get to know the boy was stronger than anything he ever felt before.

"If you didn't take the money why did you leave?" he asked instead.

"Because I had no choice." a sigh escaped Felicity, "I was fired from by internship. Couldn't get a job anywhere else in Starling city. I didn't know why until a CEO of a small software company informed me I was blacklisted, your mother's orders."

A shout from William's room startled them and Felicity laughed at Oliver. He looked ready to run to the room and save the boy. But there was no need for that.

"What is he doing?"

"The Flash probably defeated Captain Cold again." she answered with a wide smile, "He likes superheroes. Flash in particular."

Oliver nodded, as he stored that information for later. He wondered how William would react if he knew he actually met his hero while he was in civilian clothes just yesterday.

But finally he focused on the matter at hand, "All that you said makes sense... so, let's say I believe you. But it still doesn't explain how my mother knew you were pregnant. Did you tell anyone?"

Felicity shook her head, "At that time only the doctor of a small clinic in the Glades knew I was pregnant. And possibly the woman I bumped into while I was there, cause I dropped my prescription for prenatal vitamins and she picked them up."

"Still doesn't explain-"

"She knew me... or of me. She knew I was with you, said she saw us leave the club together that night. But I have no idea who she was. She was pretty, brunette, long-legged... looked rather dignifying. And had a think book about civil law with her when we bumped into each other at the clinic. But unlike me she didn't dropped anything."

Oliver's eyes widened for a moment, that description sounded really familiar. But there was no was of knowing for sure. And why would Laurel even go into a clinic in Glades. She was still in law school at the time.

He received some answers, but there were also new questions that demanded explanations. And he planed to get them the moment he was back in Starling. Or even sooner. A quick text to Curtis and his IT expert will dig into the specific files for an answer.

But before doing that he wanted to know one more thing, "Why didn't you contacted me after I returned?"

"Because frankly, your mother frightens me. She was involved in that earthquake. I know she's your mother and you love her... but can you said without a shred of doubt she wouldn't send someone after me and William. Or maybe just after me... cause how difficult would be for a billionaire to hire someone to make it look like I tried to blackmail her, after I died in an accident of some sort. Like I demanded money for silence or something. I would be out of the way and she would be the concerned grandmother who always wanted what's best for her grandson, but the witch of his mother wouldn't even allow her contact. With me being the witch, in case I wasn't clear."

"But now I know." he pointed out.

"Now you know, and as soon as your mother knows she will send an army of lawyers on my doorstep to take Will away. Cause what would make a better campaign prop than a cute little boy that gives an appearance of a happy family?"

"That won't happen. Any of it."

"You don't know that." Felicity stood up suddenly, "But you should know I will protect my son if someone tries to harm him, and I don't care who it is."

Oliver nodded silently, before he too stood up. He could see she was on the edge, and didn't want to answer any more questions. That he understood all too well. He didn't appreciated when someone dredged the past either.

Instead he asked for one thing he wanted all along, "Can I meet him?"

Felicity nodded, "Of course."

"As his father? Or as your old friend?" Oliver asked. She had custody, and he respected that. He respected she did an amazing job raising their little boy all on her own, and he was willing to do anything just to meet him.

But he hoped that won't involve lying to his own son.

"I'm sure he would be thrilled to meet his dad."

* * *

_"What do you mean you'll stay in Central city another day? Ollie, you have meeting tomorrow!"_ Thea protested over the phone.

"Tell Alex to move it to day after tomorrow. I still have something I need to do and... I'll catch a train tomorrow night. Okay? Love you." Oliver disconnected before his sister managed to say anything else, and sighed. He didn't want to do this, didn't want to lie to her. But Felicity insisted. And he understood her.

She feared what will happen once it becomes public knowledge that William is his son. What will happen when his mother finds out.

Oliver loved Moira, but he wasn't blind to her faults. She would do anything for her children, but sometimes she was willing to go too far. Her role in the Undertaking was a proof of that.

He didn't want to chose between his mother and his son. Because how was one even supposed to make that kind of a decision? How do you pick between a woman that gave birth to you, and a child you created.

Of course there was also the possibility that Moira will accept William's, and with him Felicity's, presence in his life.

A knock on the doorway made him look up. Felicity offered her guest room to him, and he appreciated it. It gave him a chance to spend more time with William, time that he didn't spend in transit from the farm to her townhouse.

"I'm making French toast for dinner, at Will's request. Is that okay, or do you want something else?"

He smiled at the blonde that looked a bit uncertain around him. He hoped that will pass with time, because she was fascinating with her babbles and bright nail polish. She was different from that girl seven years ago. And he hoped he'll get to know her better.

"French toast is fine. In fact why don't I help you?" he stood up from the bed and together they walked to the kitchen.

William was already seated on the chair in the kitchen, his legs dangling in the air, and he looked focused on a paper in front of him. He was drawing something, and it took all of his concentration. He didn't even noticed his parents entering and starting to prepare dinner. Not until the familiar smell told him the first slices of bread were in the pan.

Only then did he look up from the paper and saw his mom and his dad moving around the kitchen like they did it for years. He watched them for few minutes before returning to his picture. He needed to finish it before his dad returned home to another city.

"So you work in Palmer technologies?" Oliver asked after putting down his glass. The dinner was simple, way simpler than any family meal he ever attended, but it was perfect just the way it was.

William laughed, before Felicity managed to answer, "Mom doesn't just work there, she is the boss."

Oliver looked at the blonde woman in shock, not expecting to hear that. He knew Ray Palmer was the CEO, so what did their son meant by that.

"I'm the Vice president. Ray had the idea and the funds, but I had the knowledge required for the tiny details he never paid much attention to." she explained.

"So you helped him found the company?"

She nodded, "I was the first employee; the software expert, and the person in charge of preventing anyone from hacking our servers and getting information about the products were are working on. Anna, who he hired next, was in charge of getting our products out in the market. He proposed to her with a prototype of the first smart watch."

"And once the company became a big name you were promoted to a VP. Why not his wife?" Oliver asked. It was strange to feel this way, because he barely knew her, but he was proud of her accomplishments.

"Cause of the joke that he is the successful man, and she is the shocked woman behind him. And because none of his ideas would become reality without my help. And now there is a new position available for me." Felicity leaned in the chair, "And I am tempted to accept it, despite the fact I would have more responsibility and would have to move."

At the mention of moving Oliver's heart skipped a beat. He just found William. If she left and took their son with her to the other side of the country... He didn't want to involve the lawyers, didn't want to create a big scandal, but he won't have any other choice. Not if he wanted to actually spend time with William and not having to travel for hours just to see him.

Moments later the boy on his right started to bounce in his chair, something that reminded him of Thea when she was younger and excited about something, "I changed my mind mom. I'm okay with moving."

"Oh, now you are okay with it?" Felicity asked with a small smirk, and Oliver knew he was missing a vital piece of information.

William nodded his head, "I'll find new friends." focusing on Oliver he asked, "Is there a little league in Starling?"

"What?" blue eyes turned towards Felicity.

"Ray wants to open a branch of Palmer tech in Starling. And he want me to run it." she explained, and watched as the confused expression on Oliver's face slowly morphed into one of happiness. But there was also worry in his eyes.

"Many businesses are leaving Starling, and he wants to open one there?"

Felicity shrugged, "He has a vision. I learned that his ideas, no matter how crazy they sound, are actually achievable. Plus, a new branch means new jobs. Not many jobs at first, but we have to start somewhere."

"Isn't that cool?" William asked, "When we move I'll get to see you every day!"

"When he's not busy being a mayor." Felicity told her little boy, and his clear blue eyes instantly widened in wonder.

"Wow... you run the whole city?"

Oliver laughed, "Not yet."

"But you will, right? Does that mean you'll meet the superheroes in Starling? Cause if you do will you introduce mom to the Green Arrow? She likes him."

"William." Felicity gasped, "I do not!"

The boy frowned, "Yes you do. I heard you say so to Mr. Palmer. And Mrs. Palmer agreed."

Felicity could feel a blush spreading over her face as Oliver watched her. He was clearly amused by the fact William just told on her. He obviously didn't consider the fact that sooner or latter the tables will turn.

Oliver watched his son giggle as his mother scowled him, but amusement clear in her eyes, and a feeling of content overcome him. Sitting at a small dining table, in a cozy home in Central city, felt so right. Like this was what his life was meant to be like. Enjoying time with a family that wasn't his, and yet it was.

A sound of the phone ringing interrupted the mother and son, and they turned to look at him. Oliver checked the name on the screen, before looking at Felicity, "I need to take this."

"We'll be here." she said with a smile, before he nodded and left the kitchen.

"I think he's happy we'll move to Starling." William whispered once his father was out of sight.

Felicity remembered all the times she comforted him when he was distressed after some kid teased him due to a fact he didn't have a father. She hated herself for not telling him the truth, but she didn't think a child would understand she feared Moira to the extent that she didn't contacted Oliver after the news of his survival and return to Starling reached her.

"I know he is. But I don't know when exactly we'll go."

"But we have to go to see him even before we move!" the little boy announced.

"We'll decide on that later."

"But we have to go! Dad will be a mayor, we have to go see that!"

"I would be honored to have you there if I get elected." Oliver's return passed unnoticed till then. He saw worry in Felicity's eyes and knew what she feared. He wished he could tell her his mother wouldn't do anything to harm neither her nor William, but he knew that would be a lie. Moira has always been unpredictable, in all but one thing.

She was ready to protect her family.

And there was no way of knowing how far she would go to do that, and what, or whom, she deemed as a threat.

* * *

The first place Oliver went to after returning to Starling was his office above the new lair. He knew Alex got there before anyone else in the morning and left last late in the evening, and he was the person Oliver needed to talk to before facing anyone else.

Last night, once William went to bed, he and Felicity got comfortable in the living room. He had a beer in his hand, while she chose with red wine with a comment it was healthier for her blood vessels and heart.

They discussed the plans for the future visits, and eventually Felicity brought up the ultimatum she gave him. She felt bad for demanding of him to keep his son a secret from the people that matte to him, and he pointed out at least one person _needed_ to know about William. If the truth came out it would be a huge scandal, and Alex needed to be prepared for the fallout.

And that is what he came to talk about with his political strategist.

"The meeting was pretty important." was the first thing Alex pointed out when Oliver entered the office.

It was probably the worst idea ever, but Oliver chose to tell him straight out, "So was spending time with my son."

"Your what?" the younger man gaped at him.

"I remember you said I should warn you about any potential scandals coming our way, so this is me giving you that warning. Although I don't see why it should be a big deal, I'm not the first or the last guy who got a girl pregnant."

"But not every guy is running for a political position. How long have you known about the kid?"

They sat on the couches in Oliver's office, and he began to explain, "I learned by accident two days ago. And before you ask I have DNA proof he's mine, I had a friend run the test."

"Is his mother going to turn the parentage into a big deal?"

Oliver shook his head, "If that was her plan she would have done it years ago. In fact she would prefer if no one learns he's mine."

"Why?" Alex frowned, a million possible scenarios going through his mind.

"To keep him out of the limelight." it wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't a complete truth either. The fact was neither of them wanted reporters haunting William's every step, but a good part of the boy remaining their secret was his mother's reaction to him.

Although, considering Felicity spoke about the possibility of moving to Starling, it was only a matter of time before his mother learned what happened to that girl he got pregnant and the baby she carried.

And that was all he could think about while he drove to the Queen mansion. The possibility of his mother learning about William in some tabloid. He knew that would be ten times worse then him telling her straight out about his son.

Like she knew her son wanted to talk to her Moira was waiting in the foyer when he walked in through the large oak doors. She smiled at him, glad to see him back home where he belonged. Their relationship hit a rough patch after her trial when that fool Curtis told Oliver the truth about Thea's parentage despite her telling the IT expert to keep his mouth shut. But the relationship was repaired once Slade appeared and Oliver almost lost her, and later when his sister vanished.

There were some things her son still didn't know, and they would remain that way too. There was no need for him to know she was the one who told Malcolm where to find Thea, that night when he persuaded her to leave Starling city with him. It was just one little detail in a much larger picture that resulted in her former lover owing her a big favor.

If one thing Moira was good at it was pulling the right strings to make things happen. Oliver becoming a mayor will give her even more opportunity, so she had to make sure nothing gets in the way of him being elected.

And right now one thing was.

For now, anyway.

"Oliver, good you are here. There is a certain family matter we have to talk about." she said and moved to the large family room.

Curious what she wanted to talk about, and a bit worried, Oliver followed her inside, not noticing his sister just walked out of the kitchen. Thea was frowning, a family matter to discuss and she was left out of the conversation like it didn't concern her.

So she moved towards the doorway, but instead of entering listened in like she did when she was younger.

"I talked to Alex today, and we are both concerned that you are not properly portrayed. The people want to see a family man, someone who is in a stable relationship. So I thought now would be the time for you and Laurel to get back together. You have a long history, so no one will be surprised if you propose to her at the ceremony of lighting the Christmas lights next week." Moira took a ring with a large square diamond off her finger, "I got this one from your father. I'll have it cleaned, using a family heirloom will have a better effect."

"I talked to Alex today too, and he didn't mentioned anything about the way I'm portrayed to the public. And even if he did, I would not propose to Laurel."

"Who would you propose to, Oliver? That girl in Central city?"

His eyes widened as his mother insinuated that she knew about Felicity. But he chose to play stupid, just in case she was only fishing, "I don't know who you are talking about, there is no one in-"

"Do you think I'm stupid? I kept Felicity Smoak under surveillance ever since I learned you knocked her up seven years ago. I know about the little bastard, and I know you spend the night in her house. And I am telling you right now-"

"Ollie has a kid?" Thea asked in a broken voice as she rounded the corner, "And you didn't say anything despite knowing?"

"Thea, that girl is no good. I could not under any circumstances allowed her to get her claws on Queen Consolidated." Moira wasn't happy that her daughter overheard them talking. She knew Thea missed her brother immensely after the Gambit sunk, and now wished she had a little part of him left to love. But she had to keep the family name and company safe from that gold-digging intern, "I had to protect us, all of us. That was, and will always be, my only goal."

"For someone who was no good she sure got far in her career." Oliver said drily, "You keep her under surveillance so you know she is a VP of Palmer Technologies."

Thea looked at her brother in surprise, "Seriously? I just ordered their new watch today... in red."

"One little thing does not make her right for this family!" Moira raised her voice, surprising her children. Rarely did the always composed matriarch shouted.

"This isn't about the family. This is about me and what I want or don't want." Oliver pointed out.

"And what do you want? To play happy family with a daughter of a Vegas waitress? Honestly, Oliver... it's a god thing I had a foresight to act because you are putting our company and your election at risk for Felicity Smoak."

"Act? Mother, what did you do?" a million possible scenarios appeared in Oliver's mind, none of them with a happy ending.

"What does it matter? You can't do anything about it anyway."

Thea grabbed her brother's arm tightly. She couldn't believe what their mother was saying. Actually, she could. But to actually hear it was a completely different.

The moment his sister's hand gripped his arm Oliver reached to his pocket and took out the phone. Felicity made sure he had her number before he left, just in case he needed to contact her for something.

"Pick up..." he mumbled when there was no response from the other side.

"She won't answer Oliver." Moira sighed as she sat down, "I know you will hate me for a while, but eventually you will understand that I always do what is best for this family."

"Mom, what did you do?!" Thea shrieked.

"It was my idea, in case you forgot... My idea for Malcolm to be the next Ra's and lead the League. And therefore he owes me a favor. And I collected."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was halfway done with the chapter when I decided to scrap it and alter the plot slightly to make it more realistic.   
> As a result the story will have more chapters than initially planed.

Barry Allen stood frozen for a seconds after Oliver disconnected the call before he moved like a whirlwind around the lab, and then ran out before anyone managed to say anything to him. He was always fast, but right now he seemed in an even bigger rush to leave.

"What do you think that was about?" Caitlin asked after few minutes.

Cisco shrugged, "No idea, and I'm not calling Queen to find out."

"Where is Barry?" doctor Wells asked as he entered, "He needs to suit up and check out a suspicious reading. A possibly meta."

"Oh, what kind of a reading?" Cisco instantly asked, "Are we talking about-"

But before he managed to get really going Caitlin interrupted him, "You just missed him. He ran out some ten minutes ago after Oliver Queen called."

"So it's possible he went all the way to Starling? That's not good." the doctor that came from Earth-2 moved towards the computers and after a few clicks showed them a reading the scanners picked up. It was a high voltage discharge in the outskirt of the city.

"Was the police notified?" Caitlin instantly realized there was most likely a meta on the loose.

"Not yet. It wouldn't be safe for them. Barry can deal with things like these. A normal human... if the guy isn't in complete control he could fry everyone."

"Oh, he needs a name. I have to give him a name." they ignored Cisco's muttering, and instead activated the comm in Flash's red suit.

"Barry, where are you?" Harrison Wells asked, already planing to check why the GPS they put in the suit wasn't working properly.

"I'll be at the lab in 30 minutes. I'll explain then." Barry responded after a minute of silence, before silencing the comm on his side.

Once the comm was turned off Barry once more focused on the woman behind the wheel. He couldn't believe that he didn't recognized her few days ago in Jitters. She was a private person, and no one knew much about her personal life, but she was still one of the Central city big company players.

Although considering what the DNA testing said, and what he just saw in her house, her staying in the shadows was understandable.

Palmer tech vice president Felicity Smoak was a mother of Oliver's Queen's son... and a meta-human.

William leaned forward in his seat to get a better look at his hero and jumped when Flash turned to look at him. He was so telling all of his friends the Flash drove in their car. Although why he would do that when he could run much faster made no sense.

And then the little boy remembered the men in black that came to their house, and he remembered who told him he personally knew the Central city speedster.

"Did my dad asked you to come and save us?"

Felicity looked in the rear-view mirror and saw her little boy biting his bottom lip. It was a nervous habit he got from her. She hated that William saw what happened, what she did. But there was no way to avoid that.

"He did. And he also told me to make sure you are safe, and that he is on his way." the Flash answered to the six-year-old before hes eyes focused on the woman behind the wheel who watched him from the corner of her eye, "But your mom did an amazing job keeping you safe before I got there. She was the real hero today."

William grinned and nodded his head right away. It was true, his mom was awesome. And those scary men didn't stand a chance against her.

But while her son only saw one side of things Felicity also knew her status as a meta could cause her problems. That was why she kept it a secret every since the first time she realized she had powers that she didn't supposed to have.

Meta-humans weren't popular in Central city, or anywhere really. They were deemed a danger to society and locked up. The Flash was the only one the people supported to the extent that he had his own day and a drink in Jitters named after him.

But a speedster wasn't as dangerous as some of the others. Others like her.

She could manipulate the electricity particles in the air, cause static electricity discharges, and completely fry every single electronic instrument with a singe touch. That's how she found out about her powers in the first place.

She was frustrated while reviewing the security feature of their newest product and moments later the tablet in her hands was dead, with smoke coming out of it and all. After it happened the second time Felicity did her best to remain calm while working. That did wonders for her blood pressure, so at least one good thing came out of the whole superpowers mess.

"Now what?" Felicity asked after parking in front of the STAR Labs building.

"Now we go inside and wait for Oliver to arrive." Barry answered, and led them through the glass doors and towards the lab the rest of the team was waiting, "We also order something to eat. I'm thinking Chinese."

"Whoa." Cisco stood up from his chair when Barry walked in followed by a woman and a child. He recognized her, of course he did. She was brilliant and he adored every single software she designed. But what was she doing here?

"What are you...?" Caitlin started to ask, but when the mask came off it was really no point. So she just sighed. Joe won't be happy about him revealing his identity.

"Hi, I'm Barry Allen." he finally offered Felicity his hand, "Since we're finally safe I thought you should know."

"You were there!" William recognized him, "In Jitters. You were there with my dad."

"This was not a good idea, Barry." doctor Wells, "You know the more people know your identity the more dangerous it becomes for you."

"But there are some exception. And Miss Smoak is one of them." Barry answered, "Oliver called to go and protect her and their son."

"Their?" of course it was Caitlin who noticed the little word that made all the difference.

"We can discuss all this later. Right now I need you to check out a possible meta-human, Barry. One using electrokinesis." Wells chose not to point out the kid looked somewhat like Oliver Queen, and instead chose to bring up a potential trouble.

"Oh... um..." Felicity bit her bottom lip when everyone focused on her, "That was me."

Cisco's eyes widened and he once more muttered, "Whoa."

* * *

Moira Queen couldn't sleep. It was a middle of the night, and she was tired and drained from the argument she had with her children, but she simply couldn't find rest. The mansion was too quiet, too empty. It never bothered her before, but right now she was facing the possibility that it would remain that way.

Oliver was enraged by her choice, and stormed out after disconnecting a call to Barry Allen. Thea followed without sparing her mother a single glance.

Moira glanced at the clock. That was four hours ago, they would be arriving in Central city soon and going straight to wherever the Flash was keeping Felicity and William Smoak. She knew they were with the speedster in red due to still ongoing surveillance of the girl.

Although that might soon become unnecessary.

She noticed a shadow move from the corner of her eye and gasped. Seconds later a familiar form appeared on the french doors that led to the balcony and she grabbed hes silk dressing gown and put it on.

"No need for modesty Moira. I was in here before, I've seen it all." Malcolm Merlyn, now known as Ra's Al Ghul, said with a wry grin.

"Don't be disgusting." she huffed.

"Not disgusting, just honest." he mocked, "And I am honestly informing you that you messed up your relationship with your kids for nothing. The woman and the kid got away."

"Good, they were supposed to." Moira responded.

"What?"

The Queen matriarch looked smug, "You are forget who was the mastermind behind you getting the mantle of Ra's. That plan was flawless, just like this one is. And once it's complete my children will forgive me and return home, because they will realize I did it all for them. Just like I always do."

"And if it fails?" he asked angrily. He should have known, he should have suspect she had plans within plans , and wasn't telling him everything. The whole 'the more people in the know, the bigger the chance of the plan failing' they used once before.

"It won't." she answered, "I know what I'm doing. And you should know that by now."

"What do you need me to do?" he growled the question.

"I'll let you know when the time comes. Don't forget Malcolm, this will serve you as well." she reminded him of their goal, of what they were truly after.

The man in dark clothes nodded silently and left the same way he came. There were things that needed to be prepared, as he awaits Moira's call with the next instruction.

She was telling the truth, their goal will serve them both. But until they achieve it he was forced to follow her instructions and he didn't like it. Malcolm Merlyn wasn't anyone's marionette.

* * *

Thea sighed and rushed to catch up with her brother. They took a Mercedes, not the fastest but definitely the most comfortable car in the family garage, and drove all the way to Central city.

The drive took five hours, and after around forty-five minutes Thea would have gladly exchanged comfort for speed. Cause there is absolutely nothing worse then being trapped in a vehicle for hours with her brother who refused to let her turn the radio on, saying her music taste is awful, but also refused to talk to her and was brooding the whole time.

It was a lovely family trip.

And now he also refused to slow down and she was forced to practically jog to catch up with him as they walked down the long corridor towards the labs where team Flash had their base.

"Have you thought about what you'll do next? I mean bringing them to Starling city is a bad idea, but also you can't stay here either."

Oliver suddenly stopped and turned to look at his sister, who almost collided with him, "Why would it be a bad idea to bring them to Starling?"

Thea snorted, "Hello?! Mom on a psychotic homicide planing! Which makes absolutely no sense when you think about it. Also where will they live. Cause bringing them to the mansion... worst idea ever."

"I'll think of something." Oliver mumbled and continued to walk towards the laboratory. His sister was right. He didn't really think things through, but when he found out their mother send the League after his son and the boy's mother he needed to see them with his own eyes and make sure they were alright.

Thea was right about another thing. Throughout their lives Moira kept a lot of secrets, and made some questionable choices, the worst one being her role in the Undertaking. But she never straight out admitted to them she was planing something like this. He knew their mother cared very much about their perception of her.

"How did mom learned the girl... what is her name anyway...? How did she learned the girl was pregnant?"

"Her name is Felicity. And I'm guessing Laurel told her."

"You're guessing?" Thea frowned at him, "How would Laurel know?"

"Because they bumped into each other in the clinic in the Glades."

The younger Queen rolled her eyes. As usual she had to drag the answers from her brother, "Ollie, Laurel had no reason to go to the Glades in a clinic. She was in school then and had-"

"She was also pregnant." Oliver interrupted her, only for his sister to grab his forearm tightly, making him stop and focus on her.

"Did I understood correctly; you got Laurel pregnant?"

Oliver sighed and looked down on the floor. His old decisions came to haunt him from time to time, and mostly it was about the way he treated his former girlfriend. He was a stupid privileged kid that refused to take any responsibility, or to tie himself down permanently thinking that would destroy his life and take away the freedom to do anything he wanted.

"I asked Curtis to get into Laurel's medical record after Felicity told me the whole story. It turned out Laurel had an abortion little over seven months before the sinking of the Gambit."

"That makes no sense." Thea mumbled, "A pregnancy might be just what she needed to force you to finally settle down with her."

"Cause that worked so well in our family." Oliver deadpanned.

"Oh, right... I forgot for a moment I'm the only person in our family that is actually faithful. That's kind of depressing when you think about it. But that still doesn't explain why."

She watched as her brother shrugged, "Maybe she thought a baby would be a bad thing for her at the time, she was just starting law school. I don't know."

"Will you ask?"

Oliver looked behind himself and saw the glass doors of the laboratory they were heading towards, before looking back at his sister, "I doubt it. It doesn't matter anymore anyway."

* * *

Thea watched curiously as Cisco and Caitlin discussed something in front of a large window, looking at the computer monitor for a moment before focusing back on the other room. With them was a guy that she learned was from a parallel universe or something like that.

The moment it was mentioned, while they were preparing to face Vandal Savage, she couldn't help but wonder how the Thea Queen from that universe was like. Did she too became a vigilante? And is Ollie a brooding grump there too, or is he more agreeable. And maybe potbellied.

"What are you doing?" Oliver finally interrupted the silence, and announced their arrival.

"Testing... 1,2,3..." Cisco said with a grin, "Oh man, she's brilliant."

"Dad!" a loud call made Oliver and Thea realize there were actually four people situated in front of the testing lab they used to keep track of Barry's speed.

Thea's mouth opened wide as a young boy jumped of a computer chair and ran towards them. The moment his hands were around Oliver's waist she wanted to squeal. This was William; this was her nephew.

And he was such a cutie.

"Are you alright Will? Where is your mother?" Oliver was worried, and because he was so focused on his son he didn't notice the grin his sister had on her face.

"I'm fine. The Flash came and mom drove us here... she's in there." William pointed at the testing lab behind him.

"Why is Felicity-"

A loud crash interrupted him mid-sentence and Oliver right away stood in attention, looking for any signs of danger. But Cisco's loud laughter and Caitlin chuckling told him there was no need for that.

Moments later the lab doors opened and Barry limped out, closely followed by Felicity who was apologizing to him. It made absolutely no sense.

"She's hot." Thea mumbled next to him and Oliver just send his sister a look before moving forward, catching Felicity's attention.

"Oliver! I didn't think you'll come right away, it's a good four hour drive and it's the middle of the night."

"Five hour drive." Thea corrected her as she moved closer until she stood directly in front of Felicity, "Hi, I'm Thea; Oliver's sister."

"Nice to meet you, Thea. I'm Felicity. Felicity Smoak." looking away from the young woman in front of her, blue eyes focused on the six year old that stood next to his father, "I am certain you were supposed to be sleeping right now."

"But mom... I had to see you beat the Flash." the last thing William wanted was to sleep on a couch in Barry's office if he could watch his mom use superpowers instead.

"Huh?" Thea looked at the blonde curiously.

"Yeah... there is a little detail I failed to mention to Oliver." Felicity looked sheepish, "I'm a meta-human."

Oliver's eyes widened in shock, and instantly Thea turned to look at him. He knew right away what she had in mind. And she wasn't the only one.

"Man, I have to make her a suit... and she needs a good nickname. Something like-" Cisco started to make a mental list of things he's going to need.

"Whoa, you can make a superhero suit?" William asked in awe.

Felicity was about to protest against the idea, say she isn't a hero, when Cisco's next words made her gap at him before she turned to look at Oliver. William too was shocked when the mechanical engineer blurted out, "Well yeah, I made Oliver his Green Arrow suit."

The silence that followed was interrupted when Thea started to snicker. She was obviously amused by Felicity's shocked expression, and Oliver's annoyed one.

Her snickering turned into a full blown laughter after William turned towards Barry and with the most serious voice said, "Sorry, but now I have to like the Green Arrow more. Mom already does."


	3. Chapter 3

The moment they entered her office Thea walked the sideboard that contained folders hidden behind the wooden doors. But that didn't interest the young woman. She was interested in a array of framed photographs that lined the length of the top surface.

They all had one common feature: William.

Thea grinned widely at the photo of the boy, who was maybe three at the time, dressed in a suit and a tie. It was the day Palmet tech got on the Fortune 500 list. He was the main attraction that evening, and everyone who attended the celebration wanted to have a picture with him.

There was one when Felicity was sitting in an office, much smaller than this one and not as fancy, and a newborn William was sleeping in a sling wrap tied to her chest, only a head full of blond hair visible over the rich green fabric.

She sensed, rather than heard, someone approaching and looked to her left only to see her brother stand next to her and observe what caught her attention like that. She could see the exact moment his expression changed from curiosity to sadness. And she understood why he felt that way.

Here, in front of them, was evidence of how much they missed of William's life. All the big and small moments that were captured by a camera.

"Moooom... you said you'll hide this one." William whined, after he stepped in between his father and aunt, and noticed one particular photo that he wished his mother would move already.

Truth be told before he pointed it out Thea didn't notice it, she was still too focused on the photo of him in his baseball uniform. But now that she saw it she couldn't help but snicker. And before the boy managed to take it she grabbed it and turned towards Felicity.

The blonde woman smiled widely, "I adore that photo."

William expression instantly changed and he looked like a carbon copy of his father when he brooded. Thea only grinned at him before looking down on the picture in her hand. In it her nephew was attending his first Halloween party. And he was dressed like a ladybug.

"This is so much better than Oliver's costume in Elementary school. He and his best friend went as pirates. And because pirates need a white shirt below a vest he took one of our mother's. He looked quite handsome in a woman's blouse."

"Who told you that story?" Oliver instantly asked. He knew Thea was still a newborn when that happened, so there was no way she remembered the scolding he received from their mother when she realized what he was wearing.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." she grinned in his direction.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I would."

"Well, I'm not telling." Thea did something she hasn't in years and tick her tongue out at him. Moments later her expression turned serious as she looked at Felicity, "Seeing the photos... we missed so much of William's life. He should have been raised in Starling, should have grown up knowing his family. He's a Queen."

"I'm sorry, Thea." Felicity said sadly, and the younger woman instantly shook her head.

"It's not your fault. I don't know what my mother was thinking." Thea returned the photo frame on it's spot and took a deep breath, "I just wish... it would have been so much easier if I knew about him during those five years when dad and Ollie were considered deceased."

Thin hands wrapped themselves around her waist and Thea looked down only to see her nephew hugging her as tightly as he could. Right away she returned the hug and glanced up when she felt Oliver's eyes on them.

Her brother was watching them with a small smile. He was happy William accepted Thea so fast, she need it.

"Am I interrupting something?" male voice asked from the direction of a doorway.

Ray Palmer was informed by the security downstairs Oliver and Thea Queen entered the building as visitors in company of Miss Smoak. Yesterday morning when she called him it was obvious something happened, cause something had to have happen for Felicity Smoak to miss work. And today he was pretty certain he knew exactly what that something was.

"Morning Ray." Felicity said with a smile, "As you can see I brought company along today."

After introducing Oliver and Thea to her friend and boss Felicity decided to get to the point. But Ray beat her to it, "You're taking the offer to run Starling office."

She blinked a few times in shock before nodding, "I was very close to declining, but now... considering... it seemed like the right thing to do."

"Well, the place is still under construction and the deadline is in a month, as you already know." Ray glanced towards Oliver and William, who stood next to his father, "Until they you are on paid leave."

"What? Ray?!" Felicity protested, but Thea decided to butt into their conversation.

"That's perfect! It will give you enough time to find a place you like and get Will enrolled in a new school. If you want you could stay in the loft my dad bought for me... although that might not be the best idea considering..." she trailed off after Oliver frowned in her direction. She momentarily forgot that Malcolm sent assassins after Felicity and William, and he did it at her mom's request.

"I appreciate the free time, Ray. Thank you. And thank Anna from me, I know you didn't thought about it by yourself. You don't even know the concept of free time."

Ray just shrugged, it was true. Every night either Felicity or his wife came to his office to remind him to go home already. He always claimed it was a consequence of building his company from scratch. He was used to all-nighters while working on his first invention that started it all. But back then was just him. Now he had several thousand people depending n him to keep the company afloat.

"When you find a place you like let me know. Anna is already picking a gift for the housewarming party."

"You were certain Felicity will make the move to Starling." Oliver finally spoke. Until now he was observing the other man carefully, trying to figure him out.

"I hoped she would. Not just cause as my VP she's the best choice to run that office, and believe me she is. There is no one more brilliant than her in this company, and that includes me."

"Ray."

"When I think about it maybe I should go and have her run the main office here in Central city."

"Ray."

"Hm... no, Anna would kill me. Anyway-"

"RAY!" Felicity finally shouted to get his attention, and both he and Queen siblings jumped, "Look what you did, you made me use my loud voice."

"Scary." Ray mumbled, before focusing on Oliver, "Do not piss her off, ever. I mean it. For someone really small she can yell really loud. You should have heard her when she walked into my office and realized I was hacking into Queen Consolidated mainframe. Boy, was she furious."

"You were hacking QC?" Oliver asked after finally catching something from the mass of words that came out of Ray's mouth, "When? Why?"

"Oh, it was around a year ago, right after Stellmoor's failed takeover. It was quite a mess and your company was perfect for a buyout. I wanted to acquire it. William's fifth Birthday was coming up and it was supposed to be his gift."

While Felicity just rolled her eyes when he mentioned that particular idea he had, Thea turned towards her brother and gave him a wicked smile. One that worried him for a bit.

"Yes, Speedy?"

"I'm trying to figure out if a five-year-old would be a better CEO than you were."

Oliver simply sent her a glare and pointed out, "I was technically doing two jobs at that time."

Ray observed the siblings in confusion, "Huh?"

William explained it when he grinned widely and exclaimed, "My dad is the Green Arrow!"

Four adults cringed instantly. Ray just shrugged, "Yeah, I had my suspicious about that. But about the original Arrow."

"No, he..." Thea sighed, "He was arrested and died in an attack in prison."

While Ray was pondering the new information, Felicity caught the look Oliver gave his sister. There was something more going on in that particular story, but she wasn't pushing for information. It wasn't all that important right now.

"Well, I'm off. Got some project reports to read." Ray said before sighing, "Who knew it was so much work running a company. I always thought I just had to sit in an office and look pretty."

When he exited the office and they heard the ding of an elevator doors opening Thea turned towards Felicity, "He is... way more then I thought. Just... more."

"He's odd at times, but has a huge heart and even bigger dreams." Felicity said with a wide smile, "Few months ago I walked into his office to hear him mutter about a dress he got for his wife. He is still convinced Couture is French for expensive."

"It's not?" Oliver asked seriously.

Before Thea managed to comment on his knowledge of foreign languages and fashion the ringing of the phone filled the silence. After getting it out of the inner pocket of his leather jacket Oliver walked out of the office to talk in private. It was Diggle calling him, so he suspected something was going on back in Starling.

So instead of teasing her brother Thea observed the blonde that was rummaging through drawers of her desk.

She was pretty shielded as a child and didn't know about her brother's habit to jump from bed to bed with anything that walked on two legs and wore a short enough skirt that would give him easier access. But as she grew older Thea was realizing her brother wasn't as perfect as she once believed. He cheated, he drank and tried drugs. He partied too hard and ended up arrested a few times. And every single time their mother made the charges go away.

Oliver that returned from the island was noting like that. He pretended to be, and wore the mask of a playboy billionaire heir perfectly. But he was changed. The Purgatory changed him, turned him into someone she could barely recognize at times.

It was strange but the few times in the past several hours, since they arrived in Central city, she saw the old Ollie again, the one she believed was lost forever at sea.

She saw it in the way he smiled at William, teased the boy, and comforted him when her nephew woke up from a nightmare. Despite him mother being a powerful metahuman who could take care of them and keep them safe the boy turned to his father for protection against the bad guys in his dream. After all his father was a superhero that protected the entire city.

But that wasn't the only thing Thea noticed, only times the easygoing nature of the boy that existed before the Queen Gambit sunk resurfaced.

She saw the innocence that was long gone every time Felicity started to babble. Then a spark would enter his blue eyes and a smile would appear on his face. She even heard him laugh, truly laugh, when the blonde woman accidentally dropped an innuendo and then unsuccessfully tried to fix things, only to dig herself even deeper.

This strange woman made Oliver happy. He didn't really know her seven years ago, and barely knew her now, and she succeeded what many that knew his for years failed at.

"There s a important event in three days in Starling." Thea got Felicity's attention, "Ollie is scheduled to turn on the lights on the big Christmas tree. It's a part of his campaign. I know he'll never ask but it would really mean a lot to him if you and William are there as well."

"I don't think my presence would matter to him." Felicity responded, and noticed Thea frowned instantly, "But I will be there. Not sure about Will, though."

The boy, who until then was busy playing on the couch with his action figures, looked at his mother and pouted, "I want to see dad turn on the Christmas lights."

Oliver walked back into the office before Felicity managed to say anything. He was worried about something, that much was clear, but he didn't say anything about the phone call he just received. Instead he looked at William and smiled. Just seeing his son made him feel better, less tense about what Diggle informed him of.

It was strange, seeing how he didn't even know he had a son until a few days ago, and now he couldn't imagine his life without William in it. And he was grateful Felicity was willing to uproot their lives and move to Starling.

"Are we all set here?" he asked Felicity.

She lifted a box that contained several tablets, external hard-drives and memory sticks that contained everything she needed, "Yes. But since I didn't really pack much when we ran, after I knocked out the men that broke into my home, we need to make a short stop to the house too."

* * *

After entering the Smoak residence William instantly grabbed his father's hand and led him to his room so he could help him pack. He even shouted over his shoulder to his aunt to help mom cause she had too many shoes.

Felicity would have gladly deny it, but it was true. A woman has never enough shoes, or computer parts.

As instructed by hew nephew the younger Queen followed the blonde upstairs into her bedroom. It was as bright and colorful as she expected. It was obvious Felicity was that kind of a person.

"I am so borrowing this one." Thea said after taking out a gold sequenced dress out of the wardrobe, "And this one. Oh, and this red one is hot." she turned towards Felicity who was sorting out through her underwear and sock drawers, "You have a pretty good taste."

"Obviously not since I slept with Oliver." Felicity responded and then froze, her blue eyes widening, "Oh my God, I did not mean to say that. I man I don't regret it, or anything. And not cause the sex was good, and it was... which you didn't need to know... but I got William. So... yeah. No regret there." she took a deep breath and finally turned to look at Thea, feeling completely mortified by the word vomit that just came out of her mouth, "I'm sorry."

But the younger woman just watched her with a grin, "What were you trying to say?"

"William is probably the best thing that ever happened to me. Despite how things worked out for me in Starling, I do not regret getting pregnant. But back then Oliver was... not the most decent human being..."

"Understatement of the century." Thea commented under her breath.

"I don't want anyone claiming my son was a result of some cheap affair. Or that Oliver knew about him, but kept him a secret cause he was ashamed. And considering tabloids are just waiting for such stories..."

"They will twist the truth until they get some abomination that they can profit from. It only takes one hint that my mom offered you money and they could claim you took it, and now you are using William to get more." Thea finished for her, "I feel the need to start apologizing and not stop for a year or so."

"Why?" Felicity was confused by her statement.

"My mom, she always says the choices she makes are to keep the family safe. But William is family too, he's her grandson. My father became the leader of the League of Assassins several months ago, my biological father that is, not Robert Queen. I'm a daughter of Malcom Merlyn, the man behind the Undertaking. Those men that broke into your house yesterday were his minions. He sent them after you at my mom's request." Thea revealed, "God, it sounds so wrong when I say it out loud."

"My father is a hacker that tried to get past Palmer tech firewalls and steal information about our newest technology so he could extort money from us, otherwise he would have sold it to the highest bidder." Felicity deadpanned, "But we are not our parents. Your mother's questionable decisions and your father's homicidal tendencies do not define who you are. You are your own person."

"Any progress with packing, cause we are done?" Oliver asked suddenly and both women turned to see him lean on the doorway with his hands crossed over his chest. He heard what they were talking about, but chose not to say anything.

"Did you pack clothes, or did Will just tossed some toys into the bag?" Felicity asked and Oliver grinned.

"Socks, underwear, pants, shirts, sweaters, shoes and a spare jacket." Oliver answered, "It's a pretty big suitcase."

"It was a gift from my mother. It was her way of saying we could visit her more often, without actually saying it." the blonde clarified before turning towards her bed and closing her own suitcase, all the while praying that Oliver didn't noticed it. Or more accurately the colorful underwear that peaked out a bit.

"They we are all set to go?" he asked, and Thea frowned at him.

"What's wrong? You seem tense. Did something happen? Did Dig called cause something happened?"

Oliver sighed, "Mom asked Curtis to come to her office. On his way there he almost crashed into Damian Darkh who was exiting it."

"What?!" Thea shrieked.

"According to Curtis mom was trying to seem collected, but the visit obviously freaked her out. Curtis even hacked into her calendar to see if it was scheduled, and it turns out Darks just waltzed in."

"Did mom said anything about Darkh coming to see her to him? Anything at all?" Thea was grasping for straws by now. She refused to believe her own mother would go that far to ally herself with Darkh as well. It was already difficult for the young woman to believe Moira Queen would try and get her own grandson killed.

"No, she acted like nothing was wrong and inquired about where he was with his nanotech project."

"Maybe this Darkh guy learned QC is working on nanotechnology and is interested in it. Who is he anyway?" Felicity asked, genuinely interested. Cause he could be a potential investor, only Thea's reaction to him visiting their mother puts him in a whole different area.

Oliver sighed, "He's the reason Starling isn't safe. He's the bad guy we've been trying to stop for months now, but with no success."

"Yeah, cause the psycho has magic." Thea muttered under her breath.

"In which case nanotech in his hands could probably mean nothing good." Felicity concluded.

The siblings just nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter, just setting up the stage for the final showdown. Two more chapters to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue coming soon.

"I don't like this idea." Felicity mumbled under her breath, and Oliver turned to look at the blonde on the passenger seat. She crossed her arms over her chest, and was looking out of the window. She was closed off and he understood her completely.

"I know, but both Thea and I need our things from the mansion." he reminded her.

Felicity sighed. She was overruled and the Queen siblings decided they would stay with her and William in a hotel for the time being, until she found a suitable home in Starling. She was grateful for the extra security, but worried for a whole different reason.

Oliver was a mayoral candidate, and it would look bad for his image if he suddenly started to live in a hotel with a unknown woman and her son. Any reporter with a shred of common sense and basic knowledge on how to use Internet could learn more about her and William, and possibly put two and two together.

After passing through the open gates Felicity finally turned towards Oliver, "Can I wait for you in the car?"

"And make me go through my sister's things? She gave _you_ the list of the things she needs right now, and she'll get the rest later." he reminded her.

Felicity mumbled something under her breath, something he didn't understand and was pretty certain wasn't even English, and then asked, "Why couldn't she come with you and collect her things?"

She knew she was acting like a toddler and was a bit whiny, but Felicity seriously didn't want to come face to face with Moira Queen. Not after the last time she met the woman that tried to bribe her, and then blacklisted her when Felicity refused to accept money for her silence.

Oliver sighed sadly, "Thea's family was cut in half in a blink of an eye, and even now years later, even after me being back and her learning her biological father is someone else, and alive... she is still that little girl that craves having her family around her. Having William in her life will help her. That's why I suggested she stays with him, and you come with me to pick up out essentials. To give her some time alone with him."

"You are a great big brother, you know that."

Oliver glanced at Felicity, and saw her watching him. He shrugged, "I try, but sometimes Thea is resisting and wants to be independent. Other times she is back being that little girl I only vaguely remember existing before the Gambit sunk. And then she starts seeing some guy-"

"And you are threatening him with bodily harm." Felicity interrupted him, "That's what makes you a good brother. You give her space when she needs it, but you never really leave her side. And you are protecting her of assholes because you were one and you know how they operate." when Oliver send her a mock-glare Felicity raised an eyebrow and dared him to correct her. When he remained silent, and focused on the driveway instead she smiled slightly, before adding her final thought, "I hope someday William will get to be such a great big brother."

On her side Oliver remained suspiciously silent, and Felicity chose not to comment on it. The truth was he simply didn't know what to say to that, not right now. He needed to process her words first, and then come to terms with her finding someone and possibly getting married and having more children.

That thought led to him thinking that someday another man might take his role in William's life, a thought that scared him more then he thought was possible. But he trusted Felicity, a surprise considering he only knew her for a few days. He trusted that she'll allow him to be a part of his son's life, be a father to a boy that wormed his way into his heart within minutes.

"You should praise me like that once we're back at the hotel and Thea can hear you." Oliver said, and then smiled after Felicity rolled her eyes at him. He suspected that might be the reaction he'll get from her, and he was pleased to be right.

"She'll just correct me." Felicity deadpanned, before a vehicle parked in front of the massive mansion caught her eye, "Oh, your mom has company. Perhaps we should turn back and you and Thea can just the essentials from the hotel shop. Oliver?" Felicity was surprised when his hands clenched around the steering wheel, "What's going on?"

Oliver didn't answer her question. Instead he stopped the car next to the other one and jumped out without even bothering to turn it off. Felicity cursed under her breath when the lock of her door refused to work, and it took her few moments before she realized she accidentally locked her own door. She flipped the switch and got out, and by the time her feet were on the gravel Oliver was already pulling the driver-side door of the other vehicle open and grabbing the person on the seat.

She watched in shock as Oliver pulled a man in a suit outside, a man that was far too calm considering the situation he was in, and growled out a question, "What is Darkh doing here?"

But the man remained silent, and Oliver lost what was left of his patience. He punched the man, promptly knocking him out.

"What...?" Felicity managed to mutter in shock, but he just waived at her and rushed towards the door, pulling his phone out of the pocket in the process and sending a text.

She acted on instinct and followed him. He wasn't armed, and while neither was she, she at least had her ability and could use the natural electricity in the air to protect them if necessary.

"MOM!" Oliver shouted as he came to a halt at the doorway of the large family room, only to be sent flying by an invisible force.

A shriek escaped Felicity's mouth as he hit the floor, and she froze for a moment not knowing what to do. She wanted to stop and assist him, but at the same time she knew there was someone in the house, and that someone was obviously harming Moira Queen in some way, and Felicity felt like she needed to stop this person.

Her choice was taken away from her when a tall man dressed in an expensive suit stepped out. His cold blue eyes narrowed at Felicity, and a little grin made her shiver. He creeped her out, plain and simple.

She recalled what Oliver asked the driver before knocking him out, and realized she now found herself face to face with Damian Darkh, the man Thea said was the leader of a crime organization that's been plaguing Starling for months now.

The air became tense with static electricity in a heartbeat, something Darkh couldn't possibly know. He didn't see the woman in front of him in any way a threat. Just an unwanted witness, and he didn't mind getting his hands dirty.

Oliver groaned and rolled on his side, his action catching Dark's attention. The older man raided his hand, ready to use the magic on his disposal once more and end the life of the man that constantly stood in his way. And Oliver braced himself for the impact, for the invisible force and the pain.

But he was momentarily blinded by a bright light and it almost seemed like a thunder rolled inside the foyer. And the attack that he was expecting never came. Instead his enemy hit the floor and remained lying still.

"Oliver..." he heard Felicity call his name, and turned to look at her. She was frozen in the spot, her gaze moving from him to Darkh, and back. And all he could do was gap at her in shock before he remembered the sight he came across minutes ago.

"My mom..." he said through clenched teeth, after a sharp pain went through his body when he tried to get up. Felicity reached to help him out, but he waived at her instead, "Please, go check on her."

Silently Felicity nodded and moved past the immobile man on the ground only to see yet another body on the floor.

She didn't think. She just reacted.

A quick check of the pulse told her Moira's heart was no longer beating, and Felicity's breath hitched. She didn't like the woman. As a matter of fact she detested her at times. But she also didn't want her children having to bury their mother, not after losing their father just few years ago.

Wile she knew basic CPR, knew what to do, Felicity wasn't sure it will be enough. She had no idea how long it's been since Moira's heart stopped beating. She watched the crime shows, she knew about brain damage due to loss of oxygen to the brain. But she had to try and save the woman.

Oliver limped to the doorway just as his mother's body tensed and jumped off the floor, Felicity's hand firmly on her chest. It was the strangest sight ever, and he prided himself with seeing and surviving many weird things. And now he could say he also saw a human defibrillator.

"I had to." Felicity told him, worried that he'll question her motives or maybe think she tried to hurt his mother.

"Is she alive?"

Felicity checked Moira's wrist and found a pulse. She nodded at him, and Oliver sighed in relief, before slumping down on the floor, just few feet away from the man that tried to kill him and his friends many times.

He ignored the noise Felicity made, didn't realize she was actually calling the police and informing them they needed an ambulance. All Oliver could focus on was his mother's still body, and the thought he almost lost her tonight.

He was angry at her, disgusted by her most recent actions. But he still loved her. She was his mother, and he loved her.

"Thank you." he finally muttered, and sent Felicity a grateful smile. He was glad she was here with him.

* * *

Oliver sat silently on the surprisingly soft chair in one of the hospital's private rooms. He ignored the beeping of the machine, and the sound of a nurse walking in to check the vitals once more, and focused solemnly on regular breathing of the woman lying still on the bed.

She looked fragile and not at all like the strong woman he knew her as.

"Can I get you something Mr. Queen?" the nurse asked, a too wide smile on her face making it obvious she was trying to catch his attention in more then one way.

"No." he answered shortly, not caring in the least if he appeared rude.

His mind was working too fast, processing everything that happened in the past several hours, and the only thing he wanted was to be left alone. But it seemed the young nurse thought he was an idiot and didn't know the nurse station had a direct link to all private rooms and they could monitor the patients vitals from there, and didn't actually have to go into the room every thirty minutes.

"Well, if you change your mind-"

"I'll text my girlfriend and have her bring me whatever I need." Oliver interrupted her, saying the word he knew hoped would make her finally stop bothering him. Moments later he regretted saying he had a girlfriend because the young woman just might sell the tip to the tabloids, after all the personal life of a mayoral candidate is a hot topic these days.

Once the story about last night breaks Alex will have a field-day trying to spin the story to cause little to no damage to him. And considering what happened it shouldn't be that much of a problem. After all it was self-defense.

Oliver sighed and leaned back in the chair. He couldn't believe how his life became even bugger mess in the past several days.

And to think it started with something positive as him learning about William, about his incredible son that wormed his way inside Oliver's heart within minutes. An innocent boy that liked to play with action figures and believed the good will always defeat the evil.

That belief could have easily been destroyed last night. But they were extremely fortunate, and after months of darkness threatening to engulf the city Starling was safe.

But that safety came with a price.

Oliver looked back at the woman on the hospital bed and slowly reached to take her hand in his. After everything that happened she was still important to him, and he loved her, but sometimes his mother was the hardest person in the world to understand.

That she managed to prove once more last night.

* * *

Moira groaned slightly and struggled to open her eyes.

The room smelled like disinfectant and alcohol, the bed was comfortable but the sheets were rough, and the sound of a hear monitor next to her head told here exactly where she was. And after few moments, when the fog on her memories cleared slightly, she could also remember what was going on before she lost consciousness.

That wasn't part of her carefully made plan.

Darkh wasn't supposed to act so soon, Malcolm's minions were supposed to attack one more time, and then she would have contacted Damian seemingly to accept his offer. But he showed up at the mansion unannounced.

"Mom?" a voice she knew called her, and Moira moved her head slowly in the direction of her visitor. She knew he would be here, her beautiful boy would always return to her side.

"Oliver..." she whispered his name, her voice hoarse and her throat burning.

"You shouldn't talk, mom. Darkh was strangling you when we came to the mansion, so your vocal cords need to recover."

"You and... Thea?" Moira ignored his advice, and asked about the 'we' he mentioned. She was so certain both of her children returned home.

Oliver knew what she meant, and he sighed, "Me and Felicity. We came to pick up mine and Thea's things, since we plan to stay at the hotel for the time being."

Moira struggled to open her eyes and look at her son, but her body fought against her. She reached out to him, and he took her hand, but he didn't bother to squeeze her fingers and give her any comfort. He was simply there.

"I am your mother."

"And she is the mother of my son."

The Queen matriarch sighed, and finally opened her eyes. Oliver looked tired, there were dark circles under his eyes, and his skin looked somewhat gray. He needed to sleep, to rest, but he refused to leave her side until he knew she was alright.

Until he could tell her what he thought about the insane plan she made, a plan Malcolm revealed to him when he sneaked in the room during the night.

"I had to protect... my family... and the company..."

Oliver let go of her hand and rubbed his face, before leaning back in the chair and focusing on his mother. The strong woman that always looked impeccable was now fragile looking, and a part of him wanted to leave her to rest and confront her another time.

But a part of him demanded he tells her right here and now what he had to say, otherwise she would continue thinking she was right to do what she did, and she would think he agreed with her plan. He needed to set the record straight.

"Malcolm told me why, he told me about the threat Damian Darkh made and that he wanted some piece of technology QC was working on. He also told me it was your plan all along for Felicity to return to Starling, because you were certain she was the only one who could stop Darkh. You were willing to risk her life on a hunch."

"She is a meta..."

"She is a mother of my son." Oliver repeated his previous words through clenched teeth, "You _hoped_ I would bring them to Starling where they would be closer to me, where I could protect them myself. But you had no way of knowing that. I could have easily persuaded her to leave, to hide."

"I knew about the job... I knew..."

"Of course... You had spies on her this whole time." Oliver wasn't sure how he felt about that, about the fact his mother probably had surveillance photos of his son. She had watched him grow, and kept him a secret at the same time.

"It was necessary."

"No it wasn't. If you contacted her, if you asked told her what was going on she might have agreed to help. There was no need to scare William the way you and Malcolm had. The assassins breaking into their home gave him nightmares, ones in which Felicity doesn't manage to save them and they are both killed. There is absolutely nothing you can say that would make your idea anything but wrong."

"Oliver..." Moira called his name when he stood up and turned to leave. He paused for a moment, and turned to look at her again when she remained quiet, "I only wanted to... keep you safe."

"You should have found another way."


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity watched the screen of her tablet with a small smile. A week passed since the lighting of the Christmas lights ceremony and the news in Starling still wrote about the boy Oliver Queen, the mayoral candidate, took with him to the stage and introduced as his son.

It was exactly what she didn't want. She would have gladly kept William's parentage a secret from everyone. But looking at her son now she was glad she went along with Oliver's idea. The boy was blooming under the attention of his father, aunt, and a self-proclaimed uncle Dig.

And the reporters didn't went in the direction they all expected them. Sure, one or two tabloids tried to twist the story into something more dramatic cause the truth wasn't nearly as interesting as they hoped.

Well, it was but they didn't know.

No one knew Moira tried to pay her off, or that the older woman blacklisted her with other potential employers leaving her no other choice but to leave Starling if she wanted to work as something else beside a waitress. The events of the night in the Queen mansion were also veiled in darkness.

The official cause of death of Damian Darkh was heart attack, since the autopsy didn't show any signs of foul play, but a small damage of the heart muscle. The story Felicity and Oliver agreed on was that they walked in just as he was attacking Moira who refused to cooperate with him, and he attacked Oliver. It was basically the truth, just without the mention of the magic the evil man seemed to posses. And without mentioning the electricity Felicity used to stop Darkh's heart.

And restart Moira's.

Felicity yelped when the tablet was suddenly yanked from her hands and she looked up to see Thea standing in front of her, a scowl on her face.

"What?" she asked, not understanding why the younger woman was upset.

"Look around you! This is why I said the router is the last thing to unpack."

Felicity shrugged, "I don't know what you mean."

She did though, and Thea knew it too. She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow and the blonde woman sighed before looking around. The living room of her new home was a mess of half-emptied boxes stacked on still unopened ones.

"Did you actually started to unpack or just rummaged around looking for the router so you can check the Internet?"

"Um... I'm pleading the fifth."

"Seriously?" a new voice caught their attention and both women turned towards the doorway where Diggle stood and watched the mess around him. A big, and heavy, mattress was leaning on the wall behind him and Oliver was currently leaning on it and trying to catch his breath.

"Hey Dig." Felicity waived at him, before lowering her hand sheepishly at the look he gave her.

"Don't you 'hey' me. You said by the time Oliver and I got your mattress from the moving truck you'll have that roast out of the fridge and inside the oven that you are just dying to test out."

"And I was going to." Felicity said, feeling a bit bad because she got distracted, "But I remembered that Ray texted me to check today's Starling Post front page and I just... forgot about the dinner. Which I will go and put in the oven... right now."

Oliver suddenly stood up straighter, ignoring his aching muscles, and moved to stand next to Dig, "What did they write this time? If they posted that trash again-"

"Relax Ollie." Thea instantly went to calm down her brother, "They know better than to publish a story like that trash from five days ago. I honestly never expected that kind of lash out from the people, but it seems everyone likes you, God knows why, and the main editor is on a really short leash."

"So it's not an article about Felicity and me trying to fool the people and lying that William is mine; because for some reason an illegitimate son is supposed to make me more appealing to the masses and make me look like a family oriented man. And in the same time my influence is supposed to help Felicity to move further on the corporate ladder."

Thea giggled at the short, and sadly accurate, summary of the last article the Post published about her brother and Felicity. She forgot the name of the reporter who wrote that particular crap, but she doubted the editor ever will since he was held responsible for that dribble being printed.

"This one is actually nice." Felicity commented and Oliver looked at her in confusion, wondering what it was that amused her.

Thea snorted again, "Nice? It's way more than just 'nice'. It's a masterpiece and you should frame it and hang it in your office so it reminds you every day... how did they phrase it..." Thea looked at the tablet in her hands and searched for the particular line, "Ah, here it is: _"Felicity Smoak is a breath of fresh air among the older corporate leaders. A successful Vice President; the right hand woman of the talented inventor Raymond Palmer; a creator of several popular computer programs and applications, last one being the impenetrable firewall of the latest tablet manufactured by the company she helped found. Oliver Queen, the mayoral candidate, can count his blessings to have such a woman by his side."_. I think they got the whole picture perfectly well, don't you?" Thea grinned at her brother.

"It's nice, but they still make it look like I'm taking advantage of Felicity's and William's presence in my life to help my candidature." Oliver pointed out, not completely pleased with the article. But at least they stopped publishing complete crap about Felicity. In fact everything they wrote about her was true.

And he had to admit, although he would never say it out loud in front of his sister, he was truly blessed to have her in his life. She gave him William, and allowed him to have a relationship with his son that bloomed with each passing moment he spent with his son. And she was supportive of him, of his candidature and of his nightly activities.

She was one of a kind.

And she was the only drunk hookup he would never regret. How could he when she gave him something he didn't even know he desired this whole time.

* * *

Thea was munching on an apple like a kid when Moira entered the dining room. The Queen matriarch was glad to be finally back home after having to spend more than a week in the hospital while the doctors ran tests to ensure there was no permanent damage from the attack.

She expected both her children to wait for her when she returned to the mansion, but only her daughter was present. And when asked about her brother's whereabouts Thea just shrugged and muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like sucking up.

Moira chose to ignore that comment, and instead focused on trying to repair things with at least one of her children. She knew Oliver was upset with her, he made it all too clear the single time he visited her while she was in the hospital. To be honest, Moira expected Thea would refuse to speak to her as well, after all she already showed her temper before when faced with a fact she was lied to for whatever reason.

But instead Thea agreed to a breakfast with her mother before going to work at Oliver's campaign office.

"Good morning dear." the older woman said with a smile as she took a seat opposite of her daughter.

"Morning." Thea responded after swallowing.

Moira looked at the empty plate in front of her daughter, and then at the half-eaten apple in her hand, "Is that all you're going to eat?"

Thea shook her head, "Apple first, then some toast with jam. I'm not really hungry."

The silence filled the large room, with both women trying to find something to say but not daring to start the conversation because it could easily escalate into an argument. So for the sake of a peaceful breakfast they both remained silent until Thea's phone chimed with a new text message alert.

"Your brother?" Moira asked when a wide grin appeared on Thea's face.

"Um..." Thea looked at her mother, and then back at the phone in her hand, "Felicity actually. Ollie stayed at her place to read William a story and ended up falling asleep next to the kid. She sent me a photo of the two of them."

"Oh." was all that Moira managed to say.

She was aware that Felicity moved permanently to Starling and that Oliver was taking any opportunity to spend time with his son. She saw the few articles in the local newspaper, and a report during the evening news about the Christmas light ceremony when Oliver invited the boy with him to the stage and introduced him as his son to the general public.

Moira saw the surveillance photos of the boy and his mother from Central city, and read the reports. But seeing the child next to his father made it impossible not to see the strong resemblance. William looked exactly like Oliver when he was that age.

And a pang of guilt went through her when that realization hit, quickly followed by the horror at the thought of Darkh harming the child if her plan didn't worked exactly as she imagined it would.

The thought at the boy that looked exactly like Oliver dying because of the strings she pulled... it was a wake-up call she needed.

But it seemed it came too late.

"Yeah, usually Ollie is staying in the hotel just down the street from Felicity's new place until he finds something he likes and is still close to them. But I guess he was really tired after helping with the move and everything. Felicity has a lot of books, and even more computer parts."

"So he doesn't live in the mansion anymore?" Moira asked, trying not to show how much the very thought her son left the family home affected her, "He moved out completely?"

Thea shrugged again, "Most of his things are still here. He didn't emptied his room if that's what you think. But I'm guessing once he finds the right place, and I know he has an eye on the really great loft two floors above Felicity's apartment that is being renovated, he'll be officially out of the mansion."

"I see." Moira said calmly, ignoring the look her daughter sent her, "When I learned about Miss Smoak's pregnancy years ago I only thought about the safety of our family. That is why I ensured she leaves Starling. The reporters learning about it would have resulted in a huge scandal, especially since your brother was dating Laurel. Now-"

Thea sighed, interrupting whatever her mother wanted to say, and leaned back in her chair, "Ollie kept cheating on Laurel. She was the one who told you about Felicity being pregnant in the first place, so it was hardly a secret. Guess she failed to mention she learned about it while visiting a clinic in Glades to get an abortion."

"Laurel never-"

"Laurel wanted to make Ollie jealous so she hooked up with Carter Bowen, and that resulted in a pregnancy. And to quote Laurel herself, it was the worst decision ever cause the guy could have easily been an anesthesiologist cause she never felt a thing. But that's not important. What is important is you made a plan that brought William in danger. Maybe not from the League, but definitely from Darkh if he found out about the kid being Ollie's. And it doesn't matter that you calculated Felicity's power in the whole equation, or the fact the entire team of trained vigilantes would protect him. Darkh was a maniac and he would have found a way to overwhelm us all and kidnap William so he could use him as leverage against Ollie. You say you wanted to prevent a scandal back then. How big of a scandal would resulted if the details of your plan became public?"

"I am aware how bad it would have looked." Moira admitted, "Especially after my involvement in the Undertaking."

"Good. Then you are also aware Ollie would have never forgiven you if that happened. And neither would I."

"I'm glad you are here Thea."

The young Queen nodded. There were so many things they needed to discuss before things even start to resemble their previous relationship, but she was willing to give her mother a chance. One last chance.

It was a completely unplanned thing, but as Thea took her cell phone from the table she chose to show her mother the message she received. So she unlocked the screen and opened the photo that came with the text.

A small gasp escaped Moira's lips at the sight of Oliver sleeping on his back on a too short bed with a little boy sleeping partially on his chest. Even in his sleep he was protecting the boy, making sure he was safe. It was obvious in the way his arms were wrapped around William, strong, yet gentle at the same time.

Oliver loved that little boy. There was no doubt about that.

"I have to go." Thea mumbled and shoved the phone in her purse, before turning to leave.

A gentle touch on her hand made her pause and turn back towards her mother. A sad smile decorated Moira's face, and there were few tears threatening to fall. These were the results of her secrets and plans.

She expected her children to understand she was doing all of these unthinkable things for them, to keep them safe, protected. But all she accomplished was to alienate them from her.

"Thank you for showing me that." she whispered, and Thea just nodded before turning once more to leave, when her mother's next words made her freeze. A quick glance told her Moira was serious about what she said.

As she was leaving Thea wondered exactly what changed, and why it changed so suddenly. If maybe it was the photo, or if her mother realized she was fighting against the inevitable.

Whatever it was the young woman hoped would result in her family becoming whole again. With a few additions.

* * *

Felicity observed Thea like she questioned the younger woman's sanity. The younger Queen just informed her Moira wanted to have a family meal sometimes that week, and via Thea invited her and William to attend.

The blonde turned towards Oliver, who was pretending to be focused on Will but eavesdropped from the moment his sister mentioned their mother's name. She wanted to know his opinion on the matter, but it seemed he chose not to get involved with her decision.

"Ummm... I think maybe it's too soon. I mean..."

"It's okay, I get it." Thea responded to her words, "To be honest I would say no if I was in your position as well."

"I'm not saying 'no'." Felicity pointed out, "Just... not yet."

"What do you think Ollie?" Thea turned to look at her brother. Like Felicity she also knew he was listening very closely to what they were saying, and wondered what his thought were on the matter. And yet again he chose not to get involved.

Thea suspected he and Felicity will discus everything in private later and smiled slightly. When the blonde gave her a strange look after noticing the smile Thea just shook her head.

"I guess your lunch break is over." Felicity said after a glance at the clock on the wall. Thea, who was just checking the time on her phone nodded.

At the same time Oliver was getting untangled and getting up from the floor where he played with his son until then. If his mother saw him sitting on the floor in an expensive suit she would freak out. But the price tag of clothes didn't mean much to him. Not because he had money to buy more, but because his son's smile was worth much more to him. And there was nothing William enjoyed more than his father finding time from his campaign to spend time with him and play with action figures.

"It must be so nice not to having to go to work." Thea sighed as Felicity was following them out of the room.

The blonde just laughed. It was nice, but at the same time she was bored out of her mind. So bored she considered asking Oliver if they needed help in their secret base. She doubted he would agree, he would probably say he doesn't want to get her involved into something so dangerous. Even though now, after Darkh's death, the city was pretty peaceful. Hive fell apart, it's foot-soldiers arrested and imprisoned.

"Three more weeks. Then the offices will be ready."

"If you need someone to babysit while you work-" Thea went to offer, but was cut off.

"Not a chance." she sent her brother a glare when he interrupted her, and before she demanded to know why he clarified, "I know you. You'll feed him junk food and and agree to watch horror movies with him."

"No horror movies, Ollie." Thea gave him a wicked smile, "Just online photos of you before the island. That's scary enough."

"Felicity didn't mind my looks before the island." he responded before winking at the blonde who watched them bickering.

"To be honest I was slightly tipsy and your haircut made you look like a serial killer."

Oliver muttered something about betrayal before leaving, his sister's laughter following him down the hallway.

He didn't want to go back in the office. He wanted to stay with Felicity and discuss the invitation his mother made, but he had obligations he couldn't skip. Before, while he was a CEO of Queen Consolidated, he would have made up some excuse and skip the meeting. But he was more mature now, more serious and professional.

That particular conversation will have to wait till tonight.

A smile appeared on his face as he exited the building and looked up at the clear blue sky. Oliver didn't believe anything could remove it right now.

His family matters were slowly settling.

He was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am done! Now I can focus on Burning heart.


End file.
